Our Glass Romance
by yukari-sendoXlucia-nahashi
Summary: Everyone has seen it, many have suspected it. Clear as glass. Minami x Yutaka fic. Shojou-ai romance. Song within Breathe No More by Evanescence. PLEASE R & R


_**Author note: I wrote this on a whim after watching through Lucky Star again. The song included was also thrown in on a whim, but after hearing it I thought that strangely enough I can see Minami and Yutaka together best with this song in the background. Please R & R**_

"_Minami-chan!" _A voice called out and she turned quickly. Were it with anyone else, she would have moved slower, but Yutaka and she had grown close. _Quite close._ Iwasaki Minami and Kobayakawa Yutaka were second years at Ryouou Gakuen High School, privileged enough to be in the same class as their friends Patricia Martin and Tamura Hiyori. During their break between years, they had become distant from their friends and spent a lot of time with one another.

Minami looked down to Yutaka and smiled as the girls stood side by side. Minami was still much taller than Yutaka, and she had even grown a few more centimeters as of the start of their second year. Yutaka was still small, but to her shame, was expected by her cousin Konata and her uncle. They would have laced their fingers in a handhold, but Patricia and Hiyori were coming, and no one was to know yet...

"Minami-chan, Yutaka-chan, are you ready? Class is going to start soon." Patricia asked, smiling as Hiyori gave the two a look. That look signified a particular scene, and Minami and Yutaka were quite aware of it at this stage in their friendship with Hiyori. They grew to accept being sketched, though it still embarrassed them when Tamura would refuse to show them the finished product. The four friends walked to class and their day prolonged until the walk home.

* * *

Yutaka ran inside the Izumi household and kicked off her shoes, eagerly pouncing upon the phone and carrying it upstairs. As expected, her cousin Konata was playing video games. Thankfully her sister Yui wasn't visiting, and that meant that she could talk to Minami-chan in peace.

"Hello, this is Kobayakawa. Is Minami-chan available to talk?"

"Hello Yutaka-chan. I am happy you called."

"I had to! I am thankful we don't have homework after the first day of classes, but after today it will be more difficult to speak to you when I come home."

"If you have to call later, that is okay. I will be awake."

The two girls talked for almost two hours. Their conversation was cut short when Minami's mother told her to get ready for bed. Both girls agreed that the coming weekend would be a chance to spend time with one another more and they hung up with a awkward silence and a goodbye.

That night, Yutaka dreamed of her and Minami. The tall girl held Yutaka in her arms and she gently embraced the soft body that had brought her this comfort. Each body felt warm against one another. Yutaka shifted comfortably in Minami's arms as the mint-haired girl lowered her face to Yutaka's. A kiss was shared and Yutaka awoke with a start, blushing at the event that had transpired. Her hands clutched the comforter, and she allowed a soft smile to cross her lips.

* * *

The weekend came sooner than expected. Patricia had to work that day, and Hiyori was far too busy writing another one of her "mangas" and could not be disturbed. This left Minami and Yutaka on their own, and they had a set schedule of things to do for that day. Each had been given a few slots of time to fill with an activity, and they would alternate. Minami respectfully declined going first, and Yutaka was slightly embarrassed to say that first they would visit a nearby park to watch the ducks. Minami loved how young and innocent Yutaka was, and shared that innocence.

They sat by the pond and the girls bought some melon bread and shared it among themselves and the ducks of the pond. Minami tore off small pieces and tossed them to the ducks, and smiled absently as Yutaka giggled at the time she was having. Minami moved closer to Yutaka and the young girl did the same. They were down to their last piece of melon bread, which they shared together on a bench nearby while holding hands in a way that only lovers could.

Next, Minami had not expected their activities to be in the same park, and the older girl payed for the rental of a paddleboat. She had taken into consideration Yutaka's health, and if she were to tire, she would pedal for her. "Yutaka-chan, which boat?" Minami asked as they scanned each boat curiously. They came to spy a salmon and mint colored boat, and each girl blushed slightly. Minami placed her foot on the boat and extended her hand to help Yutaka inside.

Yutaka blushed and took Minami's hand eagerly, sitting down in the paddleboat as Minami joined her. The boat was steady and the girls began to paddle, talking about trivial school things and how fun their day had been even though it had just begun. Surprisingly, Yutaka did not tire, as she gained more energy as she spent more time with Minami. It was always like this, and it seemed others noticed this change as well.

Their day went smoother and smoother. Yutaka had planned lunch, Minami planned the dessert afterward. It was as if they knew what the other would do and planned for it. Evening came and the final scheduled activity came, and it was Minami's turn.

"I apologize, Yutaka-chan..." Minami spoke softly.

"Huh?" Yutaka was confused, and her tone was apparent.

"I deliberately made you go first so we could end today with karaoke..."

Yutaka smiled and took Minami by the arm. "Minami-chan, you don't need to apologize. Not to me."

The two smiled and hugged one another, Minami taking in the scent of Yutaka's perfume. _"Jasmine and Honeysuckle." _Minami sighed happily as he two held hands, fingers laced, and walked towards the karaoke bar.

* * *

Yutaka had a beautiful voice, and Minami couldn't help but blush watching such a small girl as Yutaka sing so wonderfully. A maturity in her voice that Minami felt attracted to. A pink-haired girl in a yellow blouse and a deep purple skirt stood before her like a cherub angel. From her yellow ribbons to her soft white sandals, Minami had found her one. One she knew she could love regardless of situation and circumstance.

"Minami-chan, it's your turn to pick a song..."

Minami had sung to Yutaka twice that evening, and it was again their final song. Minami wasn't much of a singer, but Yutaka didn't hold that against her at all. The passionate way Minami sang was enough for her. Yutaka could tell by the gentle sway and the movement of Minami in her long gray skirt and her blue shirt with tan coat that she wanted to impress her. That day had passed when Yutaka was impressed, and to her, that day continued on in her mind always. The handkerchief.

Minami trifled through the song list, unable to find anything suitable until she came to one she had played on the piano in practice at home. She thought of Yutaka when she played it at home, and her blue eyes turned to lock with the green eyes of her date. A mature smile for such a small girl came to push Minami to select it. The music began, sounding sad at first and Yutaka listened intently.

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long._

_That I've come to believe my souls on the other side._

_Oh the little pieces falling, shatter._

_Shards of me,_

_To sharp to put back together._

_To small to matter,_

_But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces._

_If I try to touch her,_

_And I bleed,_

_I bleed,_

_And I breathe,_

_I breathe no more._

_Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well._

_Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child._

_Lie to me,_

_Convince me that I've been sick forever._

_And all of this,_

_Will make sense when I get better._

_I know the difference,_

_Between myself and my reflection._

_I just can't help but to wonder,_

_Which of us do you love._

_So I bleed,_

_I bleed,_

_And I breathe,_

_I breathe now..._

_Bleed,_

_I bleed,_

_And I breathe,_

_I breathe,_

_I breathe-_

_I breathe no more._

Yutaka was crying, and Minami opened her eyes slowly as she knelt before the small girl. She placed her hands on her knees, looking into her green eyes for the longest time. Yutaka sniffled and smiled happily as she locked gazes yet again.

"Minami-chan... you--?"

"Yes. I--"

The two shared a kiss. Not their first, but their love transcended any such order for romance. Hey didn't need to admit their love with words, each day they spent with one another, every word they spoke to one another, that _was_ their love. Minami loved Yutaka, and Yutaka loved Minami. Their kiss was soft and full of passion, a passion shared by two mature adults knowing that they could be with one another despite all odds.

* * *

Monday rolled around instantly, and Hiyori and Patricia were speaking in the hallway outside of their homeroom. Hiyori gasped and held her heart, pointing Patricia in the direction of a pair that had only been envisioned in her artwork: Minami and Yutaka, hand in hand, fingers laced, each smiling as they passed the other students.

Their weekend was their chance to open up. Sunday Yutaka shared the news with Konata and her uncle, only after inviting her sister Yui over to share the news as well. Minami informed her mother and her dog, both seeming happy that Minami had not only made such a good friend, but that she had found a love. Each were thankful that their families were so open to their lifestyle, and all that was left to show their friends.

"Hiyorin," Patricia began to say, stunned as Yutaka and Minami stood before them, a smile on their faces. Minami's face was tainted with a deep blush, and Yutaka's was as well.

"Good morning, Patty-chan, Hiyori-chan!" Yutaka greeted.

"Good morning." Minami added.

The two exchanged glances and the two smiled at one another in their typical otaku way, turning back to face the two who were lost in one another's eyes. Their tender moment continued unti--

"Yutaka-chan! How long were you hiding this from us!" Hiyori shook the small girl and Minami looked questioningly to the dark-haired girl. Patricia placed her hand on Minami's shoulder and gave her a nod of approval. Minami and Patricia managed to pull Hiyori off of Yutaka who could only giggle in embarrassment before Hiyori exclaimed aloud:

"You have to let me make a yuri doujinshi! Pose pose POSE!" She rushed into the classroom and gathered her sketchbook and pencil, scribbling away frantically as Yutaka sought safety and solace in Minami's arms. It wasn't an intended pose to please Hiyori, but she knew that if she and Minami were accepted by their friends (despite their strange subculture) that they could truly be happy in their coming high school years.

**_-Fin_**


End file.
